A Hawk's Love
by Lost-Stare-Loveless
Summary: Tristen has a wife who is taken from him. Now he hates the Romans more then ever. After thinking she has been dead for six months they will be reunited.
1. Chapter 1

Ravenna and Tristen and the rest of the men were sitting around the tavern drinking. A Roman officer walked over and starred at Ravenna for a minute and then walked away. Ravenna was used to it, she was beautiful and told by many she was the most beautiful on the island. All that mattered to her though was Tristen. She would always be loyal to him and only his forever.

"Ravenna looks like someone else wants you to warm their bed tonight?" Galahad said playing.

"Yes, it would seem but I think they would be sorely disappointed. Because I hear you are not good in bed." She said and they all laughed.

Then she heard Tristen come up behind her, "You know you should be nicer to the boy. He meant nothing by it." He whispered in her ear.

"I know but he is so much fun to play with." She said with a pleading look in her eye and he put her on his lap.

"Will you two just stop that? I mean I work for Bors to love me and you two are married and happy, how do you do it?" Vanora asked.

"Make them love you so much they can't let you go." Ravenna said.

"Tristen I have to go to bed. I'm so tired." She said getting up.

"Go, I will be there soon." He said to her.

Ravenna walked from where they were to they slept. On her way there she encountered the same Roman soldier from earlier. She just kept walking; no one would be crazy enough to harm her. Tristen would be furious and kill anyone who did. The Roman soldier followed her and she turned to tell him to leave her alone. She did and he wasn't there anymore. When she finally made it to her room, she lie down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. She was only awaked when she heard the sound of someone coming into the room, "Tristen? Tristen is that you?" she called out.

"Such a pretty girl. You will be good or I will make sure you never see your husband again." The voice said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She called back.

"Who I am does not matter and what I want you already know." The voice said.

Then in the little light in the room a man appeared. It was the same soldier from earlier that night. He had to have been crazy because he knew that Tristen would kill him. She looked at him and he came closer. Then the door swung open and Tristen came in, "Get away from my wife." He yelled.

The man got off the bed and ran out the door. Tristen went over to see if Ravenna was okay.

"I'm fine, Tristen. Thank you." She said waiting for him to get into bed.

"You mean everything to me. I could never let anything happen to you." He said getting into bed and pulling her closer to him.

"You know for our actions there are going to be consequences?" She asked.

"I will never let them harm you. Never." He said.

"Tristen, come what may I will always love you." She said.

Then at that moment there was a knock at the door, "We are here to arrest Ravenna on the charge of attacking a Roman soldier."


	2. Taken

Chapter 2- Taken

Ravenna knew that there would be dire consequences to her actions and to those of her husband but this was going to far. She got up from the bed and stood ready to except the consequences but not like them. Tristen watched her; she was beautiful even with the panicked look on her face. Neither of them was ready to lose the other and they both knew that. She was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Don't make us come in there. Come with us quietly and no harm will befall you." The guard said.

Ravenna looked at Tristen, "Yeah right and when did I start trusting Romans."

They laughed and he kissed her one last time before she opened the door, "Alright I am here. Now who charged me?" Ravenna asked.

"Marcus Manlius. He said he stopped by your chambers earlier and you attacked him." The guard said.

"Oh, and did he mention how he tried to rape me a married woman?" She asked enraged.

"No, but I see no sign that he did. You still have to come with us. We will be shipping you North in the morning." The guard said.

"What's North?" she asked frightened now that she was going so far from Tristen.

"A Roman family that can deal with pagans like you. They will teach you to respect your Roman superiors." He spat.

"Respect. Respect for Roman dogs like you. You think you deserve it?" She spat back.

"Girl, I am your superior. You are just a whoring Sarmatian woman who is married to a dirty saramtian killer." He said hitting her.

Ravenna could feel the pain in her cheek. She could feel tears well in her eyes but she would not let them see her cry.

The next morning Ravenna was shipped north to the dungeon of Marcus Arelius. She cried just thinking about Tristen but she stopped he would want her to be strong. She sat in the wagon counting the days that passed. First it was one and then by the time they reached where they were going it had been six.

She heard voices and then saw two men come towards her.

"She will be perfect. My son will like her very much. Well until he tires of her." A man said.

"She is married." The guard said.

"Not by Christian law. She is just some whore to be used. Now take her to my sons rooms."


	3. Strong Will and Love

Chapter 3- Strong Will and Love

Ravenna sat on the floor of the room she was put in. She looked around at the dull, dark; yet surprisingly wide open space she was in. She looked harder and saw a bed, made up nicely, with silk sheets and fur. From the looks of the room the family that had taken her was very rich and that was the only other thing she knew about them except the fact they were Roman.

Then she looked over to the far wall and saw a window. She walked over to it and felt the cold air wrap around her body, the green trees swayed in the wind, and she was suddenly reminded of home. She remembered when she was training and Tristan watched her from high up in a tree. She remembered the day she was married. She remembered when the Romans came for Tristan. All of those days the weather had been like this. Then she remembered something else, A Roman soldier, a river, and an attack. She heard shouting and turned around a saw the soldier there.

**Flashback**

Ravenna had been bathing in the nearest river to the camp. Tristan would not let her go far because everyone's eyes were on her. She went down the riverside and took of her wool dress and her leather riding pants and carefully stepped into the cold water. As she did her whole body got chills and she quickly stepped out. Okay she was an Amazon but she was still human.

Then the guard showed up and grabbed her. She screamed for Tristan but his hand muffled her screams. Next she kicked him and he let her go. She fought him until he got in one good hit and she fell to the ground. Tristan then ran up behind the guard and told him to back off. The guard ran away and Ravenna was left to lay unconscious on the ground.

**end flashback**

When the she finally came out of her flash back she remembered where she was. These were Romans and they do terrible things to the women they capture. She tried to find someway to escape but all there was, was the window and it was too far down and it was too small. Nothing was right at that moment, yesterday she had six weeks until she could go home, she and Tristan celebrated an anniversary, and now she was locked up in some rich Roman boys room awaiting an unknown fate.

"Tristan please come for me. I need you. I am so lost." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then there were foot steps coming down the hall and they were getting closer and louder. Then the door handle was lifted and a man walked in the room. He walked over to her and put his hands on her, greedily touching every part of her body. She fought with him and tried to run out the door but she was stopped by to guards. Then there was a voice in the background; the voice of the Roman boy, "You will serve me girl. You will bend to my every wish. I will have you." He said angrily.

"I will never serve you, you Roman filth. You can't have me. I will not betray my husband." She yelled back at him.

"Guards, take Miss…I'm sorry bitch but what is your name?" he asked her.

"Ravenna, but that is Princess Ravenna to you." She spat.

"Take Miss Ravenna down to the monks. Leave her there over night and then bring her to me tomorrow. See if a night of torture will change her mind." He looked at her, "Shame though something so pretty should have to go through that. I will give you one more chance."

"I will never serve you." She screamed and it echoed through the whole room and down the hall.

"So be it. Take her." He said.

"Tristan make me strong. You said our love would keep me safe and I will always believe that. So now make me strong. Give me the will to be strong and the will to keep my mind from changing." She whispered as she was taken out of the room, down the stairs, out of the house, and to where the monks were waiting. She knew that tonight she could stay strong but what might happen later?

Then she remembered what she had to tell Tristan when he come to the room that night, she had to tell him she was pregnant.


	4. One night, but not in the Name of Love

Chapter 4- One Night, One Day, But not in the name of Love

Ravenna stood in the cold grass awaiting what would happen next. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity and then felt two strong hands grab her, "Get the hell of me." She screamed at the man. She looked angry and panicked. The man ordered someone to help him with her. Ravenna fought both of them off and tired to run. Two guards caught her before she could leave the grounds, "Get off of me." She screamed.

The guards dragged her back to where the monks and her new master were standing, "Sir, what would you like us to do with her?" They asked.

"Well I don't want her. Lock her up, torture her, do what you please with her." He said.

"Very well." The monks said, "She will be sacrificed to God."

"What God? God is dead you idiots." Ravenna screamed, "Any form of God died the day I was taken from my husband. So how can you sacrifice me to something that does not exist?"

"Sinner, you shall be sacrificed so you can redeem your place in Heaven." The monks screamed at her.

They took Ravenna into a building that smelled of the dead. She looked around and saw a little girl chained to a wall, a man and a woman who were withering away, and a Woad girl curled up in a corner; afraid, broken, and alone. The monks opened up the door to her cell and threw her in there with the girl. Ravenna looked over at her and decided to go and help her any way she could but the girl backed away, "You're the wife of one of the knights of the Great Wall?" She asked frightened.

"Yes I am. My name is Ravenna. Tristan is my husband." Ravenna said.

"You're an Amazon? I heard they were all wiped out by the Saxon." The girl said.

"Not all of us. My mother the Amazon Queen was taken to a safe location near the Black Sea. That is how I met Tristan." She said.

"My name is Guinevere. I am the daughter of Merlin." Guinevere said.

"Why are you here?" Ravenna asked.

"Romans caught me on a scouting trip South of the Wall." She said, "Why are you here?"

"Roman said I attacked him after I refused to sleep with him." Ravenna said, "Though I don't know how I will survive this. I mean I can but the baby can't."

"Your pregnant?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes, I am." She said sighing and putting a hand on her stomach. A single tear fell from her eye and she thought of Tristan. What was he doing at that moment. Was her trying to convince Arthur to come get her?

**The Wall**

"Arthur, she could die there. The Romans could kill her." Tristan yelled at him.

"I know Tristan, but there is nothing I can do right now." He said.

"There has to be something." He said.

"There is nothing." He yelled at Tristan.

Tristan walked out of the room and went to his and sat on the bed. He would have to wait to go after her, he knew that. If he did he would not gain his freedom. He thought about Ravenna and thought about everything they had been through, "She will survive." He said to himself. He lay back on the bed and held the sheets, she was there in spirit and he could love her in that way as well.

**Roman Estate**

Ravenna sat on the dirt floor in her cell. She put her hand over stomach and cried. Someone put a hand over her and held her. Guinevere just sat there with her waiting for her to say something and she finally passed out from grief. Guinevere laid her down on the floor and watched for the guards. No one was coming tonight and she then sat and watched over Ravenna as she finally fell asleep.


	5. How Do You Speak To An Angel?

A Hawk's Love

Chapter 5- How Do You Speak To An Angel?

Author's Note: I do not own them. I only own Ravenna.

Author's Note 2: The next couple of chapters take place during the movie.

**6 Weeks Later**

The knights sat around the Round Table awaiting the Bishop whose ass they had just saved. They were drinking and toasting to their freedom they thought they were about to get. Tristan on the other hand was sitting in a trance just wanting to get his papers and go find Ravenna. He couldn't go home without her. Just then the little man servant (a.k.a the guy who was shit scared praying under the carriage) came in and announced the arrival of the Bishop, "His Eminence, Bishop Naius Germanus." He stuttered as he said the words and then fell back behind the Bishop when he entered the room. He then asked Jols, "A round table? What evil is this?"

"Arthur says that for men to be men they must all first be equal." Jols answered back semi-annoyed by the question and then went on serving wine and then left the room.

Tristan sat not really listening at all until he heard something about a large Saxon Incursion in the North. 'Ravenna!' he thought. He knew what Saxons did to the women they captured. He couldn't think about it and then they were asked to leave the room. As the knights filed out of the Great Hall to the get drinks Tristan felt as though he needed to kill something but when Galahad asked if he wanted to throw knives he knew that would have to suffice.

**North of the Wall- Dungeon**

Ravenna had survived six weeks of torture and was now showing. When the monks saw that she was with child they stopped torturing her but left her in the cold of her cell, naked and with little food. They gave her enough for her and the baby to survive because not even they could take an unborn child's life. They thought that Ravenna would give birth and they would take the child from her and raise it as a Christian. They thought they would release it from the heresy that its mother had known. When they saw that her and Gwen had become friends they put Gwen in another cell so she could watch as her friend withered away. She was so delirious that she thought she was talking to Tristan most of the time and she would cry when she would reach out and he wasn't there.

In the past six weeks she had picked out named for the baby. She and Tristan had agreed that they would name their children after her mother if it was a girl and after his father if it was a boy. But now she wasn't sure that they would survive long enough to even see him again.

**Back at the Wall**

The knights were enjoying their drinks and Tristan was winning at knives against Galahad. Then Gawain asked Tristan, "How do you do that?"

"I aim for the middle." He said absently as he remembered teasing Ravenna with the same comment.

A few minutes later Arthur was out of his meeting with the Bishop and all the knights did not like the look on his face, "Knights I have one more mission to ask of you." He said somberly.

"Drink?" Bors replied drinking an entire cup of wine.

"There is a family trapped North of the wall and they need our help" Arthur said and this peeked Tristan's interest. He knew that this family might have Ravenna.

After many minutes of fighting over something they knew they couldn't get out of they all went their separate ways to get ready to leave in the morning. Tristan went back to his room and looked up at the ceiling. For the first time in a long time he spoke to their gods, "I will find her. I just need you to guide me to her."

**Two Weeks Later**

The knights arrived at the house of rich Roman whose son was the one they were looking for. They looked around and were appalled at the conditions they saw the servants living in but they had a job to do and went on packing up the family. But Arthur could not let it go. He went over to a man that was chained up and asked the crowd what he was like that for. One of the men answered him, "Our master had him beaten and chained for asking that we be allowed to keep more food for ourselves. We're so hungry, we're eating the grass."

Then Arthur cut the man down and told the knights that the people were going with them. This caused the knights to grumble but do it they did. Then Tristan came back and told Arthur that the Saxons were headed this way and the rest of the knights heard it too. But Arthur had to get all the people out. He couldn't leave anyone behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw two monks standing near a walled up hut. He walked over to them and asked them to open it up. When they refused he had Dagonet kick the door down. As Arthur, Dagonet, Lancelot, and Gawain entered the chamber and descended the stairs the odor of death met their noses. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they saw a sight that made them all cringe. Many of the people were dead but they had to check them all. Then a monk came out of the shadows, "Who dares defile this holy place?"

"Step aside." Arthur asked and then when he didn't Lancelot ran him through with his sword and looked to the other monk that had appeared, "One word and you'll join him."

They split up too look around and after a few minutes Gawain said, "These are dead."

And Lancelot said, "By the smell of it they are all dead."

Then Dagonet looked into one of the cells and saw that a boy was still alive and he pulled him out, "You must not fear me boy." He said to him and carried up the stairs and outside.

Lancelot and Arthur looked down and saw Gwen in her cell and quickly went to get her out. She was in really bad shape and carried her out slowly. Then came a tiny voice from the cell next to hers, "Tristan, venio retro ad mea. Feci non desero mea iterum." Ravenna said in the Latin she had been learning slowly in the years they had been on the island.

This startled Gawain and Galahad who had heard the whispered voice. They couldn't make out what it was saying or who it was but they knew someone was alive. When they found the cell the voice was coming from they quickly got it opened and what they saw shocked them. There was Ravenna, naked as the day she was born, almost three months pregnant and she was cold and delirious. She looked up at them and tried to move away but she screamed in pain and Gawain grabbed her while Galahad wrapped her in his cloak. They carried her up the stairs carefully and then led her outside and laid her on the ground. She looked around her and saw Tristan on his horse. The way the light hit him she thought he was an angel. She cried out to him, "O! angelus! O! Interfector angelus." She then passed out.

Tristan realized who it was and ran over to her, "Ravenna? Ravenna? I will kill them for this."

e cou


End file.
